Letters from a Doctor to a sparrow
by Squidman Jones
Summary: A series of letters between Genji and Angela. Following genji's arrival at the Shambali camp to his encounter with Hanzo. Each chapter is one letter (will be updated)
1. Chapter 1

Angela,

I have wandered across the entire world looking for a place that I do not feel an outcast. I have come to the conclusion that there is no such place. I am afraid that the mechanical body to which I am attached has made me a permanent nomad. A wandering corpse with no future. I have searched all of greater Asia for inner peace but I cannot escape something I don't have. I feel as though the Shambali may be my last hope to come to terms with my curse. I can only hope the omnics there can live up to their reputation.

-GS


	2. Chapter 2

Genji,

I am addressing this letter to a contact of the Shambali who owes me a favor and I can only hope that it reaches you.

I have heard extremely good things about the healings mentally and physically performed by the omnics there and hope that it can give you the closure that you need. Always remember Genji, if the Shambali aren't the solution you're looking for, my door at the camp here is always open. As for the diagnostics of your body, I hope you can stay within your limits. Remember, the flesh part of you can still freeze. Especially in the Himalayas. I suppose my point here is that I enjoyed your company very much during your time at Overwatch and I hope that you stay safe. Please write back as soon as you receive this to tell me all about the Shambali camp.

Yours truly, Angela Ziegler M.D.

Doctor Ziegler


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Ziegler

Upon entering the sanctum, I was greeted by a Shambali member with your letter. It was indeed a pleasant surprise that you were able to get mail to such a remote place. I have successfully navigated the mountain range without much trouble and have found the Shambali temple. I offered to pay for a room in their village and they promptly gave me a small lodging and declined any form of reimbursement. One day later, I attended a mass meditation for 5 hours in the main sanctum. It was awful. Sitting in an old building for the better half of an afternoon is foolishness. I do not like it here. I was approached by the meditation leader and she told me she knew why I had come. She said she sensed great darkness in my soul. It did nothing to convince me that these omnics had spiritual powers. They seem more as hermetic zealots to me. There is no healing to be had here and I plan to leave when the next mail shipment arrives by helicopter in a month. My gravest suspicions were correct and I cannot be healed.

-GS


	4. Chapter 4

Genji,

Your letter perturbs me and makes me think that perhaps you are jumping to conclusions too early to be sure. If this letter reaches you, you will likely be leaving, but as a doctor, I know how healing works, and as your doctor, I know how you work. Healing takes time and if you ever want to have a hope of becoming at peace with your prostheses, you need a focused mind. The omnics cannot regenerate what you have lost, but they specialize in making you one with what you have become. I cannot stop you from leaving, but if you leave, you give up. I have more confidence in you than that.

Angela Ziegler M.D.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Ziegler,

Though I regret to admit it, you are correct. I will endeavor to give the Shambali a chance if not for my own sake, then for your advice. You have never led me wrong, Dr. Ziegler. Though the life here is exceedingly slow, it is better than that of an aimless nomad. Since my last letter, I have met an omnic who has asked me to meditate with him. I believe he means to personally be my mentor. His name is Zenyatta and he is a very close friend of Mondatta's. I have yet to meet Mondatta because of his frequent peace speeches around the world. No one is sure when he will return but the stories of how he has helped countless people are everywhere here. They say Zenyatta was his protégé. Perhaps some of that wisdom has carried over. The omnics here are very nonviolent in belief, but are proficient in a sort of energy manipulation fighting and Mixed martial arts combination. I have sparred with some of their best fighters and in a duel, they are strikingly fast and offensive. So as to keep good standing between Zenyatta and myself, I have not asked to duel him yet, but i have seen him in action and for an omnic of such calm demeanor, he is a terrifying force to behold. Perhaps there are some aspects of life here that are bearable after all.

Yours, GS


End file.
